Marvel Cinematic Universe (KevNinja)
The Marvel Cinematic Universe is the universe of movies based on Marvel. It started in 2008 and ends about two generations later. In 2014, Sony, the company who owns Spider-Man, has come to an agreement with Marvel to reboot Spider-Man after Andrew Garfield criticized Sony and was fired. He comes, as well as the X-Men and Fantastic Four, who are owned by Fox. The films we will separate into phases of films between the movies of the Avengers. The total of Avengers films will be 7 films altogether. WARNING DO NOT EDIT THIS OR I WILL REPORT YOU. THIS BELONGS TO HASAMUTENSHI. IF YOU BEG TO EDIT, THEN JUST CLARIFY IT AND I WILL DO IT MYSELF. Phases Phase 1 * The Incredible Hulk- Story: Bruce Banner, a scientist in the run from the US government the cure to the monster he emerges to whenever he loses his temper. However, a military soldier reveals and unleashes himself, becoming a bigger threat than the monster himself. Release Date: 2008 Hero: Bruce Banner/Hulk Villain: Emil Blonsky/Abomination * Iron Man- Story: Tony Stark, who is held captive at a foreign island from people in search of his weapons as he is a billionaire industrialist. After escaping, he dons the the weaponized suit he calls Iron Man as he fights evil. This leads him into a conflict with his own company including Obadiah Stane. Release Date: 2008 Hero: Tony Stark/Iron Man Villain: Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger * Iron Man 2- Story: It has been long for Tony don the suit as Iron Man. He gets critics everyday and the US political system finds out his identity as Iron Man. This leads into a man, the name of Ivan Vanko, who is tied into his father's legacy with Stark Industries, which leads into more conflict and an epic battle between Ivan and Tony as Ivan creates a new suit to face Tony himself. Release Date: 2010 Heroes: Tony Stark/Iron Man, James Rhodes/War Machine, and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Villain: Ivan Vanko/Whiplash * Captain America: The First Avenger- Story: Steve Rogers, a rejected and weakling soldier during the war of World War II, gets an offer to become stronger, faster, and more agile which is called the "Super Soldier Serum". This transforms him into World War II's greatest super soldier, Captain America, wielding his SHIELD where it represents America. Later, him and his crew find out that a man named Johann Schmidt works with the Nazi's and creates his own deadly organization known as, HYDRA. Release Date: 2011 Hero: Steve Rogers/Captain America Villain: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull * Thor- Story: In the wonderful realm of Asgard, home of the Asgardians, a race of brave warriors, god of thunder, Thor, a powerful but arrogant god, is sent out into Earth after he takes it too far. He becomes Earth's defender and his own brother, Loki, god of mischief, continues to learn more about if he is really the son of Odin Allfather. This leads into conflict between the brothers, which is the beginning to Loki's plan. Release Date: 2011 Hero: Thor Villain: Loki * The Avengers- Story: Things have led up to this; Earth's mightiest heroes including the roster of Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, and Hulk team up by Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. When Loki comes back and his alien army tries to enslave humanity and take power, the Avengers work together on becoming a team and stopping Loki before it is too late. Release Date: 2012 Heroes: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Thor, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, and Bruce Banner/Hulk Villain: Loki Phase 2 * Iron Man 3- Story: Life and world for Tony is falling apart; months after the events of the attack of Loki on New York, Tony cannot stop being haunted by the horror of the attack, leading him to go insane. Meanwhile, his world is being fallen apart even more when a foreign terrorist known as the Mandarin starts attacking him and James Rhodes, a he possesses the Iron Patriot. Now Iron Man has started an odyssey to rebuild his life. Release Date: 2013 Heroes: Tony Stark/Iron Man and James Rhodes/Iron Patriot Villains: Aldrich Killian/Extremis and Mandarin * Thor: The Dark World- Story: When the god of thunder's beloved mortal girlfriend, Jane Foster, gets cursed with a powerful object, Thor must protect it before a powerful army and its ruthless leader, Malekith, try to get their hands on it to take over the remains of Earth. This forces Thor and his imprisoned mischievous brother, Loki, to join forces and stop the army. Release Date: 2013 Heroes: Thor, Sif, Loki, and Odin Villain: Malekith * Captain America: The Winter Soldier- Story: After he fights Loki's attack on New York, Steve Rogers struggles with his life. He cannot balance his life in the modern world after waking up in a coma the time Nick Fury kidnapped him. He starts an alliance with SHIELD including his friend, Sam Wilson, who later becomes a member of SHIELD known as, Falcon, who has mechanical wings and weaponized armor. Steve is forced to go back to old history when someone from the World War II that brings up horrible memories that cause Steve to fight him, who is known as the Winter Soldier. Release Date: 2014 Heroes: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Sam Wilson/Falcon, and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Villain: Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Guardians Of The Galaxy- Story: Peter Quill, an arrogant child who lost his mother on Earth, gets kidnapped by aliens from an unknown planet. He becomes Star-Lord, ending up in prison with criminals Rocket, Gamora, Groot, and Drax. They are forced to work together to stop a big threat in their galaxy named of Ronan, a companion to Thanos, the one who expected Loki to destroy New York. Will the team get along and destroy Ronan from controlling the universe? Release Date: 2014 Heroes: Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Groot, and Rocket Villain: Ronan * The Avengers: Age Of Ultron- Story: Tony Stark creates a peace program on Earth by creating a powerful robot to stop evil on the streets. He goes by the name of Ultron. When Thanos possesses Ultron and controls him, he tells Ultron to destroy Earth and wipe out humanity. One night when the members of the Avengers are having beer on Avengers Tower, they see Ultron, leading into the reassembling of the team. New members are recruited, as Ultron gets twins, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to assassinate the Avengers, but they later join them to stop Ultron. Ultron is too powerful. Will Earth be saved by the Avengers? Or will it turn into a living hell? Release Date: 2015 Heroes: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Sharon Carter/Agent 13, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Thor, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, James Rhodes/War Machine, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, and Clint Barton/Hawkeye Villain: Ultron Phase 3 * Doctor Strange- Story: After his career is destroyed, a young, brilliant, but arrogant surgeon, Stephen Strange, gets a new lease on life when a sorcerer takes him in, giving him magical powers to become Doctor Strange to stop evil. Release Date: 2015 Hero: Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Villain: Dormammu * Guardians Of The Galaxy: War Of Kings- Story: In the aftermath of Ronan's defeat, the powerful species known as Black Bolt and a team of Inhumans return to Kree and come into conflict with being rulers. They also come into conflict with Emperor Vulcan, who digresses their act of ruling. Star-Lord calls among Drax, Rocket, and Gamora as they bring along Nova, a powerful human who was sent to the galaxies to become a superhuman. Hulk, who was sent by the Avengers to the galaxy after going nuts on Ultron, is forced to become a new recruit of the Guardians. The team goes to Kree to battle Black Bolt and take restoration to Kree as a war wages on against Vulcan and the Shi'ar troops who support the D'Ken. Release Date: 2016 Heroes: Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Nova, and Hulk. Villains: Black Bolt, The Inhumans (various), and Emperor Vulcan * Captain America: The Civil War- Story: A month after Ultron killed Nick Fury, the Avengers grow speechless. The US government officials sends in companies such as Oscorp, Stark, and other powerful and wealthy businesses to clean up all the destruction Ultron made and his bot army still remaining. The US government grows tired of superheroes around the world making destruction, as President Obama states. The government passes a registration act because they have witnessed how much destruction Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and the broken teeth that Luke Cage, Spider-Man, and Daredevil left when they dealt with a gang war over Kingpin and Hammerhead. This starts to cause tension between Steve and Tony as Steve believes in fighting for the world himself, while Tony wants to work for the government for heroic limits. Iron Man starts his pro-registration, while Captain America starts his anti-registration, but is this really necessary for them to fight over? Friendships and teamwork will be broken up and epic threats will be caused over this situation. Who will win? Whose side are you on? Release Date: 2016 Pro-Registration: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (at first), Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Sue Richards/Invisible Woman, James Rhodes/War Machine, Cloak, Dagger, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Bobby Drake/Iceman, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Sharon Carter/Agent 13, and Clint Barton/Hawkeye Anti-Registration: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Logan/Wolverine, Storm, Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Luke Cage/Power Man, Moon Knight, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Ben Grimm/The Thing, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, and Sam Wilson/Falcon * The Ultimate Spider-Man- Story: A month before the waging war between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers and before Rogers was killed by Punisher, Peter Parker, as he is the wall-crawling, with super strength, speed, and web shooters, Spider-Man, witnesses the death of his Uncle Ben. He chases after Walter Hardy, the man who killed his uncle, leading into his meeting with burglar, Black Cat aka Felicia Hardy. He discovers that Hardy worked for a gangster with super strength, Hammerhead, is causing riot in New York. He chases Hammerhead and his enemy, the Kingpin of crime, who Matt Murdock aka Daredevil is also searching for because he killed his parents. Spider-Man, Daredevil, and Power Man go after the gang war between Kingpin and Hammerhead. Will they win and stop the war and will Peter finally take his revenge on Uncle Ben? Release Date: 2017 Heroes: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Matt Murdock/Daredevil, and Luke Cage/Power Man Villains: Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Hammerhead, and Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Thor: Ragnarok- Story: Thor must confront the gods to gods when Asgard is threatened with Ragnarok, the Norse apocalypse. Now Asgard will never truly be safe. Loki returns after disguising as Odin and works with Amora The Enchantress to stop Thor and destroy Asgard as they also help with Ragnarok. Release Date: 2017 Heroes: Thor and Sif Villains: Amora The Enchantress, Loki, Ragnarok (various), and Executioner * The Avengers: Infinity War Part 1- Story: For after the heroes separated because of their conflict and hate between each other in the climatic civil war, Thanos, as the powerful titan, gets final access to Earth's core. He uses the five complete infinity gems to create his Infinity Gauntlet, which is very powerful. Meanwhile, the Guardians Of The Galaxy go the Earth and invade Earth because they want revenge on Avengers for giving Hulk to the galaxies. Each member of the Avengers face down the Guardians Of The Galaxy. The first hour of the movie focuses on the battle of Guardians and Avengers. After this, Thanos interrupts Earth and destroys its core. This causes Earth to shake. The Avengers reassemble as they cannot take each other because of the past civil war. They are forced as the Avengers calls in the military and most of the members of the Avengers try to find the Infinity Gems. Will they though? Release Date: 2018 Heroes: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Nova, Logan/Wolverine, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Thor, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Storm, Bobby Drake/Iceman, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Luke Cage/Power Man, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Sue Richards/Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, and Ben Grimm/The Thing Villain: Thanos * The Avengers: Infinity War Part 2- Story: Thanos has taken it too far; he has destroyed almost 20 of the biggest cities in the world, as well as now going into more. The Avengers have failed to collect the Infinity Gems. Many lives are lost and the heroes are tested as their insanity comes loose. Galactus The World Eater is created by Thanos's Infinity Gems as it makes Galactus powerful. Thanos meets human, Baron Von Strucker and hires him to defeat the Avengers. The final battle wages on the world, as the Avengers witness the end of the modern world. Release Date: 2019 Heroes: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Nova, Logan/Wolverine, Thor, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Gamora, Rocket, Drax, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Storm, Bobby Drake/Iceman, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Luke Cage/Power Man, Ben Grimm/The Thing, Reed Richard/Mr. Fantastic, and Bucky Barnes/Captain America Villains: Galactus, Thanos, and Baron Von Strucker Phase 4 * The Ultimate Spider-Man: Rise Of The Scorpion- Story: Peter, now still driving the senses as Spider-Man, helps clean up New York after Thanos's huge attack on Earth. This has caused an innocent man named, Mac Gargan, to go bankrupt and to lose his home during the attack. Norman Osborn, CEO of Oscorp and father of Peter's best friend, Harry, gives Gargan a job offer to help fund for his new home. Gargan is set up, becoming the evil Scorpion. Spider-Man knows how Thanos has changed the way people lives; he has basically created a villain for Spider-Man to fight! Will Spider-Man stop Scorpion? Release Date: 2020 Heroes: Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Felicia Hardy/Black Cat Villains: Mac Gargan/Scorpion and Herman Schultz/Shocker * Captain Marvel Story: A young and beautiful woman from Earth receives powers from the planet Kree, giving her as much powers as the mighty Thor. She becomes Captain Marvel as the galaxy is threatened and she must save it before it is is ruled over by the Skrull empire. This leads into a Kree-Skrull War. Release Date: 2020 Hero: Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel Villain: Super Skrull * The Ultimate Spider-Man: The Symbiote War Part 1- Story: Six months after Mac Gargan is put in prison and Black Cat and Spider-Man got in a verbal fight over Walter Hardy, Peter has befriended Eddie Brock, a teenager Peter was friends with when their parents worked on The Inheritance, a black gooey symbiotic material that provides the host super strength, power, and even more agility. One night, when a group of Russians were attempting to steal the material, Spider-Man becomes the black suited Spider-Man, being more aggressive. Later in the movie, he realizes how it is changing him and his relationship with Mary Jane Watson. Eddie, mad at Peter for stealing the suit, becomes the symbiotic creature, Venom! Will New York witness another villain rising? Release Date: 2022 Heroes: Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Clint Barton/Hawkeye Villain: Adrian Toomes/Vulture * The Ultimate Spider-Man: The Symbiote War Part 2- Story: A week into Peter taking off the black suit, Venom has risen and wants revenge on Spider-Man for taking and "betraying" their fathers' work. Venom threatens to create spawns on symbiotes named of Toxin, Agony, Scream, and Eddie's girlfriend, Anne Weying, becomes the She-Venom. This causes an infection in New York when Spider-Man and Iron Man are blinded by the toxins. They wake up, seeing that New York is not the same; 70% of New York is infected. Now Spider-Man, along with Tony Stark and Reed Richards, work on a cure for the symbiotes and work to create a technology in the sky to kill the symbiotes without killing their hosts. This happens, while Spider-Man questions himself being a hero when Venom targets Mary Jane Watson and the return of the Black Cat. Release Date: 2023 Heroes: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Moon Knight, and Wilson Fisk/Kingpin Villains: Eddie Brock/Venom, Cletus Kassidy/Carnage, Agony, Scream, Toxin, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat/Symbiote Black Cat, and Anne Weying/She-Venom * Captain America: The Fallen Son- Story: Ever since Steve Rogers's death caused by Crossbones way back in the civil war between the heroes, Bucky Barnes has been revealed to be watching as the war was happening. He deals with life being America's new "freedom fighter", Captain America. Meanwhile, an ancient, skilled leader has struck on San Francisco, going by the name of Madame Hydra, the new leader of HYDRA. HYDRA takes it too far when they threaten to set a nuke on Chicago if Bucky and Wolverine do not fight Madame's most trusted assassin; Taskmaster. Will this be the end of Bucky's time forever and his death after Steve's? Or will he overcome these villains? Release Date: 2023 Heroes: Bucky Barnes/Captain America and Logan/Wolverine Villains: Madame Hydra and Taskmaster * The Ultimate Spider-Man: Myst Coming- Story: Almost a year after New York's infection and about months after experiencing Bucky Barnes's death following the old Captain America's death, Peter continues to date Mary Jane Watson, but falls in love with Gwen Stacy, as all three go to college together. Meanwhile, Quetin Beck, a special effects wizard working in Hollywood Studios, moves to Manhattan to become an actor. When the industries reject him, he realizes that he can use his powers for good. This leads him to go psychotic, turning into the illusionist master, Mysterio. Spider-Man gets in his way as Mysterio is randomly murdering people and causing chaos in New York City. He gets hired by Norman Osborn, who now commences his final plan; to battle Spider-Man for what Peter's father did to Norman when they worked together. Harry and Peter's friendship goes down, leading into Harry trying to find Mysterio and kill Spider-Man together. Will Spider-Man overcome Mysterio? Or will he die as New York is released with it's biggest nightmare, Mysterio? Release Date: 2024 Hero: Peter Parker/Spider-Man Villains: Quetin Beck/Mysterio, Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, and Harry Osborn * New Avengers: Secret Invasion Part 1- Story: After Thanos and his "legacy" died, along with the Infinity Gems, Tony Stark has created a new team known as the, New Avengers. It includes of Spider-Man, Wolverine, Captain Marvel, Power Man, Daredevil, Mr. Fantastic, and Invisible Woman. And after Captain Marvel fought in the Kree-Skrull War, the heroes of the new team bond with the Illuminati to secretly confront the Skrulls. Emperor Dorrek frees the lost Skrulls, including Super Skrull, the powerful alien who imitates every single hero on Earth. During their attack on Kree and the galaxies with the help of Star-Lord, they are abducted, having the heroes temporarily betray each other and face down the Kree world. Release Date: 2025 Heroes: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Luke Cage/Power Man, Logan/Wolverine, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Sue Richards/Invisible Woman, and Peter Quill/Star-Lord Villains: Emperor Dorrek and Super Skrull * New Avengers: Secret Invasion Part 2- Story: The New Avengers wake up in Kree, as the war wages on. Iron Man calls in his team to escape before it is destroyed. It is destroyed faster, having it to be revealed that Galactus has been awaken by the Skrull empire. Skrull has already invaded New York. The New Avengers come into conflict when Super Skrull changes them and Galactus causes chaos in both Savage Land and New York. Will this be the end of New York forever along with the team that Iron Man built the legacy on? Release Date: 2026 Heroes: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Moon Knight, Luke Cage/Power Man, Logan/Wolverine, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Sue Richards/Invisible Woman, and Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic Villains: Galactus, Super Skrull, and Ronan